Not My Kind Of Woman
by L18
Summary: La pregunta "¿Cuál es tu tipo de mujer?" me ha llegado varias veces de distintas personas, en distintos momentos y con diferentes intenciones. Desde "Alma alegre y con ganas de formar una familia" hasta "Un cuerpo de infarto" eran mis respuestas, pero nunca mentía acerca que lo que quería. Todo eso se fue al tacho, al igual que mi vida, cuando la conocí.


Inicio el año con algo nuevo inspirado en una canción y una cajetilla de Marlboro(?) Espero que les guste :-)

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Una vida, un café**

**EPOV**

La pregunta "¿Cuál es tu tipo de mujer?" me ha llegado varias veces de distintas personas, en distintos momentos y con diferentes intenciones. Mi respuesta variaba depende de cómo me sentía ante la situación. Si me lo preguntaba mi madre, respondería: "Alma alegre y con ganas de formar una familia". Sabía que pondría eso en alguna página para buscar parejas en internet y tal vez conseguirme a su futura nuera. Si me lo preguntaba Emmett, mi mejor amigo, le respondería que con un cuerpo de infarto sería suficiente; superficial, lo sé, pero vamos, no estoy tan mal como para pedir menos. Si era una mujer -una de las miles que me han preguntado eso-, respondería de acuerdo a cuántas copas tendría ella, yo y el lugar. Pero nunca he mentido respecto a mis gustos, anhelos e intenciones con una mujer. No tendría porqué hacerlo.

* * *

La conocí y lo primero que sabía de ella es que era mi competencia. Yo estaba postulando para un puesto en una empresa inmobiliaria que buscaba a un arquitecto de la ciudad. El trabajo sería para uno de los dos. Vi la maqueta que tenía detrás suyo, junto con la mía y bastó para no subestimarla.

Podía notar sus nervios y cuando iba a pedirle que se calme porque me estaba volviendo loco, sacó rápidamente un cigarrillo y lo prendió. A continuación, una alarma de incendio activada y agua sobre nuestras cabezas.

— Mierda.—susurró y apagó lo que tenía entre los labios.

El administrador llegó corriendo, más dedicado a que su escritorio no se moje que a los dos arquitectos que estaban esperando una respuesta de cuál de nosotros se quedaría en la empresa. Yo necesitaba este puesto, y me sentía seguro de mi trabajo, pero como mencioné, no iba a subestimar a la chica de mi costado. Quise reír al ver cómo se sonrojaba cuando el administrador supo quién había sido, y el color permaneció en sus mejillas mientras el señor deliberaba y nos calificaba a ambos. Sentía el estómago en el sótano.

Al final, los resultados estuvieron a mi favor y sentirme orgulloso de mí mismo solo duró unos segundos cuando vi el rostro de Bella aparentando conformidad incluso con la mirada decepcionada.

— Gracias por su tiempo, señorita Swan.—se despidió.

— Igualmente.—se puso de pie.—Felicitaciones.—me miró, tomó su maqueta y se fue.

El administrador quiso hablar conmigo, pero lo interrumpí y abandoné la habitación, yendo detrás de ella. En cada paso me pregunté qué estaba haciendo, pero fue por puro impulso.

— Swan.—la llamé y no volteó hasta la tercera llamada.— Oye, yo...—quería invitarla a tomar un café, a salir, pero su mirada era profunda y lejana, lo cual no me dejaba pensar tranquilo.— Estaba pensando en... —ella esperaba.— si quieres salir, a beber un café o algo.—tocí al finalizar y la miré concentrándome en otra cosa, menos en sus ojos marrones.

— Espero que algo signifique un fuerte whiskey. Es todo lo que necesito ahora.—no estaba seguro de si quería bromear, tenía el tono, pero más parecía una urgencia.— Un café está bien.

—¿Me das 5 minutos?— le pedí y asintió.

Le comenté al administrador y al gerente recién llegado que estaba agradecido, que tenía unos asuntos urgentes, que el papeleo lo veríamos después y eso. Arriesgando mi puesto incluso antes de empezar.

Cuando vi que Bella seguía afuera, sonreí extrañamamente.

Fuimos a una cafetería cercana al edificio e iniciamos una charla que cambiaría mi vida.

— Creo que debo agradecerte por esta invitación.—me dijo mirando su taza de café y con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Y eso?—le pregunté sonriente.

— En realidad es algo incómodo...—torció el gesto.

— Juro por mi puesto en peligro que no voy a reírme.—dije en serio.

— No creo que lo hagas, la verdad.—escuché que susurró antes de continuar.— Querrás salir corriendo del susto, no sé, pero este iba a ser mi último intento para algo positivo en la vida.—me miró, pidiendo con la mirada que entienda su mensaje, y cuando así lo hice, tragué con fuerza.

— Oh. Yo... —inhalé con fuerza. Sentí mis orejas hervir.— ¿Qué te detuvo? O sea, ¿por qué cambiaste de...?— no podía coordinar mis palabras.

¿Cómo se reacciona normalmente cuando te insinúa que evitaste su suicidio? ¿Un héroe? ¿Un metiche? ¿Un... ángel? No creía en esas cosas, así como tampoco creí salvarle la vida a alguien alguna vez.

— Iba a hacerlo inmediatamente, en serio. Esta es la quinta vez que me dicen "No" para un puesto de trabajo. Sé que suena mediocre, pero he pasado tanto a los 25 años que no pienso pasar igual otros 25 años más.—vi cómo el vapor empañaba sus gafas cuando bebió de su café.

Yo aún seguía frío.

— Hubiera renunciado si me enteraba que te habías matado.—confesé.— Incluso intentado.

— No te hubieras enterado.—sonrió. Más tarde comentaré sobre su sonrisa.— Decenas de personas se suicidan en Nueva York al día, y eso, si las encuentran.—se encogió de hombros.

La charla se estaba tornando oscura, aunque creo que así había inciado. Así que decidí cambiar de tema.

— He visto tus trabajos, incluso tus maquetas.—tomé un trago para humedecerme la garganta.—Y eres muy buena, Swan.—quise hacerla sentir mejor, hacer que de algún modo note que su vida vale la pena.

— Si vi que te cagabas en los pantalones de los nervios, Cullen.—volvió a sonreir.—Pero los resultados dicen otras cosas.—se encogió de hombros.

Estuvimos un tiempo sin conversar. Ella disfrutando de su café, yo aún pensando en que tal vez ella estaría muerta en estos momentos, por lo que me mataba -literalmente- buscando una excusa para que pase más tiempo conmigo y así olvidarse de lo que la conllevaba a la depresión, esas cosas.

De pronto sentí el deber de protegerla.

— Bueno,—dije una vez terminado mi café.—tienes todo un día libre por delante, y creo que yo también. ¿Qué se te antoja hacer?—le pregunté sonriente.

— No será mi único día libre.—me miró seria.

— Me refería a...

— Entiendo.—asintió.—Pero me gustaría saber algo de ti, tú sabes. Me asusta más salir con un asesino psicópata que el suicidio.—bromeó y traté de sonreír relajado.

Nos dimos un resumen de nuestras vidas, solo lo importante. Ella incluso me prometió que no encontraría una vida más deprimente que la suya y antes de que empiece, le creí.

Su padre estaba preso en Hawaii por tráfico de drogas, ella no lo supo hasta los 20; su madre solo se dedicó en pagarle los estudios mientras vivía con su nueva familia en Canadá; vivió sola desde los 13 años; su última pareja y conviviente se suicidó después de que se enterara que Bella era estéril. "_Como si fuese su problema..._", me dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. Y ahora desempleada. Estaba empezando a entender porqué había tomado esa decisión...

Le conté lo necesario de mí, mis estudios en la NYU; mis padres vivían en Nueva Jersey, y tengo un perro. Mi vida parecía carente de emociones a comparación de la suya, por más tristes que estas sean.

Quise preguntarle miles de cosas, pero sentí que no había la confianza suficiente.

.

Fuimos a Central Park. El invierno era cuando mejor querías el parque, rodeado de una manta blanca al igual que el cielo.

— ¿Desde cuándo vives en Nueva York?—pregunté.

— Desde que terminé mi carrera. Prácticamente lancé el birrete acá.—respondió mientras caminábamos dejando huellas.—Siempre quise vivir acá porque no es solo una ciudad, también es un mundo. Y a eso hay que agregarle el museo de edificios y monumentos tanto históricos y modernos que posee. La gente, la agradable rutina, el caos... ¿No te fascinan?—asentí. En realidad me volvía loco vivir aquí, pero amaba esta ciudad.— Voy casi cinco años en el mismo edificio.—me miró.— ¿Tú?

— Desde los 16 años. En realidad iba y venía casi toda mi niñez desde Nueva Jersey; estudié acá escuela, instituto y universidad.

Nos sentamos y Bella sacó dos cigarros, me ofreció uno y acepté.

— Imagino que debes tener buenos amigos...—dijo mientras lo prendía. Sabía que no tenía mucho interés en ello.

—Sí, pero a quien considero como hermano es a Emmett, un compañero de universidad.—miré a los árboles.— ¿Tienes hermanos?—siempre preguntaba eso a alguien que me gustaba. No me llevaba bien con los hermanos de las chicas con las que he salido, nunca. Pero todo el tiempo me ganaba a las madres.

— Tengo dos. Bueno, son medio-hermanos, viven en Canadá junto con mi madre y Phill.—exhaló el humo entre su nariz rojiza por el frío.— Los veo muy poco.

Habían tantos detalles particulares en sus gestos, sus miradas e incluso los tonos que utilizaba al hablar. Cuando sabía que fingía interés, abría los ojos y fruncía los labios. Daba ganas de golpearla, pero era gracioso. O cuando conversaba nunca me miraba a los ojos por más de dos segundos.

Estaba aprendiéndome casa cosa de ella como si supiera que no volvería a verla jamás. Memorizándolos una por una. Pero mi favorita resultó, extrañamente, su sonrisa. Un atisbo de sus labios me hacía feliz porque las "grandes sonrisas" que me ofrecía, no eran reales. No las sentías. Quise entender que era a raíz de todo lo que le pasó, pero eso hacía que me esfuerce más en hacerla sonreír. Me sentía obligado a ello y eso me fastidiaba. A veces, sin controlarlo, me preguntaba en si su muerte realmente me habría afectado. Claro que no, si, como dice ella, no me habría enterado. Pero ahora que la conozco, haría cualquier cosa por evitar que termine suicidándose. Merecía tener un final feliz después de sufrir tanto.

* * *

**Avances del próximo capítulo:**

**_"— No puedo creer que estemos acá.—dijo sorprendida, al parecer aún no asimilaba que dejamos muy atrás a Nueva York._**

**_— Y yo empiezo a ceerlo, así que hagamos que el dinero gastado haya valido la pena.—sonreí y sentí cómo se encogió cuando pasé mi brazo sobre sus hombros."_**

**_ºººº_**

**Y bueno, espero que les haya agradado, al menos. Este fic no será muy extenso, la verdad. Tres minutos de canción me duró solo para unos 10 capítulos :p Con las historias que tengo pendiente: la mayoría ya tengo uno o más capítulos terminados, solo me falta editarlos y publicarlos, así que, si han leído esos, tengan un poco de paciencia. Un poquito más (:**

**Gracias por leer y espero saber qué opinan de este nuevo fic con un review!**

**Ah, cierto, la canción que me inspiró es de Mac DeMarco. La tarea que les dejo es adivinar cuál es, lol.**


End file.
